Tommy Salami
Tommy Salami (Real Name Thomas Zambito) is an American professional wrestler, who wrestles for GTS Wrestling. Salami in a former GTS Champion,YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion,GTS Intercontinental Champion, GTS Tag Team Championship with Grim, 7 time GTS Hardcore Champion, 3 time Loser Belt, Third Triple Crown Champion and Second Grand Slam Champion. History Tommy Salami debut along side with Pete Corvus part of the Brooklyn Club under leadership of DGDX Animations in June 2016. Later on Tommy would join DF when he was done with his service with DGDX and his former friend Pete Corvus. Tommy won title after title but the one title he was eyeing was Grims YTWFHC after winning the junk in the trunk. Until he was kidnapped by GTS monsters like, Clown Corp, and even Giant Leather. Until one video Tommy turned his back on DF. After beating Kleetus Bailey and Midnight Runner for the tag team title match along side his Best friend Bruiser Bonifer, They successfully retain the titles until they got jumped after their tag team title match by Joe Wolf and Jay Kirby. Pete Corvus decides to help them out by taking out Joe Wolf with his patented small package pile driver, even taking out Jay Kirby. After Pete saved salami strong style, He told Tommy to not trust Grim, and he Hates Joe Wolf, Tommy then shake Pete's hand and Tommy told Grim they can be friends no matter what, But when Grim was trying to shake Tommy's hand Pete Corvus came up from behind and hit a low blow to Grim. then Corvus told Tommy to hit double chin music to his former DF member Grim. Now Tommy formed a new group with Bonifer and Corvus solidifying his heel turn on DF and Grim. In wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Butterball DDT (Double Underhook DDT) (2016-present) (Parodied from Dean Ambrose) ** Lard-KO (Jumping Cutter) (2016-present) (Parodied from Randy Orton) ** Salami Sandwich (Corner Slingshot Seated Senton) (2016-2017) (Parodied form Yokozuna) * Signature Moves ** End of Glaze (Modified Lifting Reverse STO) (Parodied from Baron Corbin) ** Obese Mode! (Stinger Splash, With Theatrics) (Adopted from Grim) ** Running senton (2017-present) ** Tommy-Ton (Running Grounded Flip Senton, Sometimes From The Middle Rope) ** Wrist-Lock Transitioned Into An Elbow * Nicknames ** "The King of Salami Style" ** "The Leader of the Salami Club" ** "Seaworld" (By Grim) Championships & accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** GTS Championship (1 time) ** All For Tommy Championship (1 time, Inagural) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (2 times) w/ Grim (1), and Bruiser Bonifer (1) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (7 times, inaugural) ** Loser Belt (3 times) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - Loser Belt and GTS Hardcore Championship ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) - Book a Hair vs. Hair Match ** Junk in the Trunk winner (1 time) ** Third GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Second GTS Grand Slam Champion ^Tommy didn't actually win the match, he instead bought the contract from El Jefe Rojo Entrance Music Category:Male characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Fat people Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Assholes Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:Members of Salami Strong Style Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:Double Champions Category:Tweeners